


BLUEBERRY KISS Restaurant, Bar & Club

by SunMonTue



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body hair fascination, Future Fic, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue
Summary: Future!fic where Dave is part-owner of a bar in New York and a familiar face walks in one day and it’s someone he never expected to see there. (Very similar to Tale Feather, however was written six years prior and is a different pairing obviously).
Relationships: Mike Chang/David Karofsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	BLUEBERRY KISS Restaurant, Bar & Club

**Author's Note:**

> For BlueberryKisses who has been patiently waiting for this FOREVER (like 7 years maybe? And I don't even know where they are now! Written as a thank you for introducing me to Teen Wolf – it’s a rarepair, and it might be the first piece of fanfic for them? I don’t know…)
> 
> Also here (in New Zealand) you can serve alcohol, work with it, as long as there is someone on the premises who holds a liquor licence. I don’t know how it work in the USA. Also I have never written a rare-pair before. I hope I don’t screw it up.

It’s a job, not one he ever expected to turn into a career. He started off as a bouncer, using his bulk to guard the door. Being held back in high school, deferring for a year means he’d started working here when he was twenty. Not old enough to serve alcohol, but that hadn’t stopped the bartenders teaching him how to mix drinks. Everything from the frou-frou cocktails to the different types of wine and beer. They may have gotten him drunk a couple of times, insisting he know the merchandise before he started work tending bar.

The whole initial experience had definitely been good for his ego, and he’d quickly gone from thinking no-one wanted him or would ever be attracted to him to knowing that he was definitely sought after. It was _very_ good for his ego, and also his self-confidence. Now, nearly ten years later, he feels comfortable in his own skin. He’s had his fair share of boyfriends, douche bags, a few one-night stands when he just wanted to get off and also a scare with his health.

It had been around that time a couple of years ago that Ratty (actual name Howard Crofter, but _no one_ called him that if they didn’t want a black eye), approached him about becoming part owner of the bar. He’d finished his business degree, double majored in finance and marketing; gotten a job checking data entry. He’d kept his job at the bar, working two or three nights a week, the extra income helping him build his savings. Which was why when Ratty had asked if he was interested he’d been able to say yes.

So that was two years ago, he’s given up his day job (thank fuck, he hated data entry), moved into the small two-bedroom apartment located two-floors above the bar and has taken over the day-to-day running of the bar. Ratty still comes in at least twice a week, but it’s usually during the day, an excuse to get out of his house in the suburbs where he’s apparently ‘ _settled down_ ’. So he works the bar a few nights a week, manages stock orders, the accounting and every other aspect of running a small but successful business. He might complain about it to others constantly, but he secretly loves it and wouldn’t change it.

It’s a Friday, one of the busiest nights of the week, and he’s feeling pretty confident about leaving the new Duty Manager in charge for the night. He’ll be upstairs if he’s needed, unless he feels like dancing. He doesn’t drink anymore, not much anyway, tiny sips of drinks to know what they taste like so he can describe them to patrons, a beer when he’s watching a game, but nothing like what he used to put away.

He works around the bar, checks the mixers and garnishes, that the fridges are shut and not leaking water onto the floor, that the taps are nicely iced up. Liquid nitrogen ready for the sound-tech crew if they decide to use it, along with the glitter, foam and every other weird-slash-odd thing that Ratty has collected since the 70s. most of which encourages at least partial nudity.

After about an hour he hears the key turn, Sally and Neil pushing the door open before locking it behind them and they exchange hellos. They’re the short-order cooks. They only serve food until nine, but they start charging a door cover at eight, a ploy to get people in early and eating before getting wasted. Which takes more alcohol. He tries to think it’s socially responsible, but he knows that financially it’s a good option.

“There’s a guy outside studying the posters pretty intently, watched us as we came in…”

He frowns, because it’s things like this he needs to keep an eye on. Suspicious activity, even if it’s completely innocuous sounding, needs to be checked out. He nods and puts the dusting cloth on the bar, heading toward the door and taking his keys out.

“Hi, can I help…” he pauses and studies the man, knows he’s getting studied in return which makes him feel like he’s probably right. “Mike? Mike Chang?” The guy, _Mike_ , nods, eyes widening and he snorts out a laugh, wondering if he should use the cheesy line from Casablanca about gin joints.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing…” Dave says, and it’s an automatic response, coming out gruffer and more defensive than he intends so he smiles, hoping that softens his words a little.

“I…” Mike _blushes_ , looks away while taking a step back as if he expects Dave to do something, as if he doesn’t want to say it and he recognizes the body language all too well now.

“You… you’re gay,” he says with realization.

“Uh, no… not exactly. Bi?”

Mike doesn’t sound exactly 100% convinced and he lets out a strangled laugh, thinking about his younger self and wishing he could go back and tell him everything would be alright, that he wasn’t the only one. Because as much as Hummel wanted to help, he never really _got_ him. He suspects Mike would have gotten him better.

“Okay, well, you came to the right place then…except we don’t open until five.”

“I was actually going to come back later, just…”

“Checking it out before the hordes descend?”

“Something like that. Do you work here?”

“Sometimes,” he pauses and then decides he has no reason not to tell him. “I actually own it. Well, half of it.”

“Wait. So you’re not gay?”

“Oh, I’m gay alright.”

“Right. That kind of explains a lot.”

He tenses a little and wonders _what_ it explains exactly. He had always kept his head down as much as possible in the locker room, and then gotten paranoid about whether it was obvious he was avoiding looking and then tried watching the other guys so he could mimic their behavior. Either way he hadn’t been blind and Mike had always fascinated him. Tall, lean but with a decent amount of muscle. He likes tall guys, Kurt getting taller through high school had made him aware of that, but he’d also realized that he liked them to look and feel more like men. While Mike may have fascinated him he had obviously never done or said anything because Mike was straight. _Was_ straight.

“How do you mean exactly?” He asks instead and Mike smiles a little wistfully.

“You and Kurt. He… well, after high school, and when you transferred, he always stuck up for you. He knew didn’t he? Before you… uh…”

“Before my suicide attempt? Yeah, he knew. You still keep in touch with him?”

“Sort of, not closely though. He’s married. Living in LA.”

“You want to come in and have a drink while I set up the bar? Catch up?”

He’s not sure what more they have to catch up on really, so he isn’t surprised by the fact that Mike looks startled at the offer; but he nods easily enough and Dave pushes the door, holding it open for him. He runs through quick introductions, simply saying Mike is someone he went to high school with, which is true enough. Sally and Neil wave, hands covered in whatever they’re prepping and he just leaves them to it.

He listens as Mike tells him he’s back in New York for good. Has been touring with the Parson Dance Company but has now been offered a one-year contract with Alvin Ailey American Dance Theater. Mike says he knows he’s getting to the end of his dance career, newer and younger dancers taking his place already and he talks about wanting to teach dance. He knows where nearly all of their graduating class is. Or what would have _been_ his graduating class anyway. The conversation stalls for a little and he decides to ask something that’s been bugging him since Mike walked in.

“So, you said you were bi. How long has that been a thing for you?” Mike frowns and he wonders if he sounded too flippant. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way, I’m honestly interested.”

“Oh, I didn’t take it badly, but I’m just trying to pin it down to one moment in time… it’s not that easy. When did you know you were gay?”

“When did I know, or when did I accept it?”

“Huh. I guess those are pretty definite life altering moments?”

“Yeah. But… I can get where you’re coming from. I have bi friends, and one kind of them has to keep coming out to her family regularly because they _forget_ she’s just as into chicks as dicks just because she’s married with kids. Her husband and friends get it, but…” Dave shrugs, because he still thinks she’s got it easy but he’ll never say _that_ to her face.

“I never really thought about it to be honest. I mean, back when we were teenagers. I obviously found girls attractive, and I found guys attractive too, and I just assumed everyone did but they didn’t talk about it. I mean… you know what the jocks did and said to Kurt.”

The look he gives Mike makes the poor guy blush and then stammer, which just makes Dave laugh and then apologize.

“So when did you realize that you had assumed incorrectly?”

“First year of dance school. First week. People assumed I was gay, and I… went with it for a little bit, and then realized how differently the girls treated me, how differently the guys treated me, both straight and gay… it was an eye opener.”

“I bet it was,” Dave snorts. Mike grins openly at his amusement and he wonders if he’s imagining the flair of attraction or if he’s just wishing it there.

Regardless of whether he imagined it or not they continue talking, and he finds it surprisingly easy to talk to him considering they have no real history. Maybe that’s why. They know nothing about each other, so have everything to talk about. He mentions his suicide attempt in passing and is a little surprised when Mike reaches out and grips his hand tightly before letting go abruptly, looking embarrassed. Maybe he isn’t so delusional after all.

They end up talking for nearly three hours, Neil bringing out a plate of food for them to nibble on and making semaphore signals at Dave with his eyebrows. He just rolls his eyes and makes a shooing gesture with his hand. Mike eventually starts making noises about having to leave and he notes the stab of disappointment in his gut, it quickly turns to anticipation with Mike’s next words.

“I’ll be back later. You’ll be here right?”

“Yeah, I live above the bar so there’s no getting away,” he jokes and there’s a spark of _something_ in Mike’s eyes and he swallows, wondering if he’s reading him right. When Mike leans forward, definitely putting himself right in Dave’s personal space, lips not even an inch from his own and he knows he’s not reading it wrong. _Fuck_.

“Do you want to get away?” He swallows and shakes his head, not trusting himself to say anything. “ _Good_.”

“I’ll see you later then,” he manages to croak out, not wanting to seem like a complete idiot and Mike grins.

“I look forward to it.”

The look of utter promise in Mike’s eyes has him biting his lip to hold back any and _all_ errant thoughts or words that might escape right now. He just nods and wonders what the hell the Fates have planned for him.

The rest of the preparation for opening flies by. He has a lot to do because he’d spent so much time just sitting and talking, but it’s still easily achievable in the two hours he has left before opening. The other staff arrive and he passes over the remaining prep work and heads back upstairs to his apartment. Although he’s not sure what to do with himself now, knowing that Mike is coming back. Should he have a shower? Change the sheets on his bed? Tidy?

He decides doing everything probably isn’t a bad idea and he hurries around, tidying things away and running a damp cloth over the worst of the dust traps. He’s not a messy or untidy person by nature, he likes coming home to a tidy and clean place so it doesn’t take long and it does give him something to do with his hands. His mind races though, now that he knows he’s not imagining it and that Mike is coming back tonight to… _well_. He’s not an idiot. Sex is definitely on the cards but he’d kind of like more than that. That’s not a subject they even brushed on though, other than _past_ partners. He knows better than to assume Mike is single. He’s been the _‘other’_ guy before, believing, and being told, that the guy he was with was single. He doesn’t think Mike would lead him on if he was with someone, although he doesn’t know the guy really. He’ll be sure to ask later. When Mike comes back.

He gets himself off in the shower and dresses carefully, not really sure if he’ll be dancing or… He lets out a long breath and rubs damp palms on his jeans and tries not to look at the time. It’s not even seven. The dinner crowd will have just arrived and the bar will be quietly filling with people waiting for later. He can’t keep still, suddenly wondering if he should go down, check on things despite it being his night off. He’d planned on curling up and reading, which he knows he won’t be able to concentrate on now. His phone rings and he grabs at it, thankful to have something to do with his hands.

“Jack, What’s up?”

“Hey Dave. There’s some guy down here asking for you…”

“What’s his name?”

“Well, he _says_ it’s Mike.”

He grins at the skeptical tone of voice.

“Tall guy, Asian?”

“Yeah. You know him?”

“Yeah. He’s a friend. I’ll be down in a second.”

He takes in a deep breath and then heads downstairs. Mike is waiting at the bar, talking amiably with Jack now that it’s not someone dodgy he needs to be wary of. Mike’s holding a bottle of water which he tips back and drinks and Dave watches Mikes throat as he swallows and he’s reminded of the cheesy TV advertisements where people used to drink like that. Doesn’t explain why it makes his jeans feel a little tighter and a lot warmer.

“Hey Jack.”

“Dave,” Jack replies with a nod, pressing a bottle of diet coke into his hand.

“Hey Mike.”

“Hi again. You look good.”

“Uh…” he looks down at his jeans and blue button-down shirt. He has a singlet on underneath just in case of dancing but he wonders if he should have gone to a little more effort. “Thanks. You too.” Jack snorts and walks away to serve some other customers. Mike _does_ look good. His jeans look painted on and Dave’s certain he can see the muscle definition in his thighs, there also seems to be a shimmer to them. He’s wearing a black button down, sleeves rolled up to reveal muscled forearms and he’s reminded of the fact that Mike is a professional dancer. Fit and no doubt very flexible. He swallows and waves toward a small table, the only empty one and asks if Mike has eaten.

The answer turns out to be no and they end up ordering from the menu, their conversation flowing as easily as it had before. They start discussing movies, shows, music and find they have overlapping tastes. He insists Mike try his meal when it arrives and admits it would have been his second choice. He gets spoilt living above a restaurant-club combo so he refuses a taste from Mike’s plate. Their feet brush a couple of times accidentally, but then Mike’s foot hooks around his ankle and settles there permanently, occasionally rubbing up the back of his calf. It’s distracting, however he manages to finish his meal and not stab himself in the face with his fork.

Plates cleared he glances around quickly. Most of the tables have been cleared and the bar portion of the club has increased accordingly, as has the dance floor and stage area. It’s reassuring to see things following the right procedures without him setting them in order. There’re a few regulars, some friends, who come over and talk to him briefly. He introduces them to Mike, saying he’s is a friend from high school. Although the looks he gets from some of his friends are telling him he’s not fooling them.

The music starts getting louder, the lights now dimmed and it’s made the transformation from restaurant-bar to club by eleven. Still early really, but it gives those who want to dance and be home by midnight an opportunity to do so. He knows it is used as a starting spot for a lot of people rather than an end destination, although from what he gathers it’s on everyone’s list because of the good music. He hasn’t danced in his club in months, fuck, he hasn’t danced _anywhere_. That doesn’t stop Mike pulling him to the centre and several of his friends-slash-regulars cheer.

He’d be more embarrassed but at least he’s dancing with someone who definitely knows how to move. He feels a little clumsy when he compares himself to the way Mike’s body moves against him. There’s no denying the interest now, and not just from Mike. He doesn’t sleep with the clientele, which has a serious dampening effect on meeting new people, but he knows that people are dancing closer to him than they need to, brushing their hands over his body until Mike removes their hands. Mike isn’t just a patron, Mike is... something different. Maybe something _more_ judging from the possessive gleam in his eyes. He licks his lips and Mike’s eyes follow the movement.

“Can we…go?”

“Sure.”

He leads Mike toward the bar, behind which is the small corridor leading to the office, kitchen and the stairs to upstairs. Mike’s hand rest on his ass as he walks up the narrow steps and he thinks about the two of them on the dance floor, bodies undulating against each other, hands roaming and touching freely in front of dozens of people. Now that it’s just the two of them he suddenly wonders if this is the wisest decision. Mikes hands are firm and warm, he seems determined to get at the skin on Dave’s back while his mouth is busy licking and kissing up his neck. Dave doesn’t make a habit of this, not anymore, and his thought before of this having the potential to be _more_ has him pushing Mike away firm but gentle, still with a little reluctance.

“Mike, you’re… kind of drunk.”

“No, I’m really not. I’ve had two drinks. Plus lots of water...”

“Yeah, still… not going there.” Fuck he’s certain he’s going to regret those words. “Sorry. Maybe in the morning?”

“The morning...” Mike looks at him speculatively and his eyes are clear, so he’s probably not actually drunk but he’s not taking any chances. “So I can I stay here? With you?”

He realizes it’s why he brought Mike up here, even though he knows it’s not his best idea, but the challenging look Mike is giving him dares him to toss him out and he guesses if all they do is sleep then he can make Mike breakfast tomorrow morning with a clean conscience and if it leads somewhere in the morning then he’ll let it. In the morning.

***

“Morning…”

He feels Mike press his body against him and he’s instantly awake. Not that he’d slept easily, completely aware all night of Mike sleeping soundly beside him. He had drifted off eventually though.

“Morning.”

“Still not drunk...”

“I… Yeah. I figured as much.”

“Mmm… _I_ figured this would be better with both of us rested. You don’t need to be anywhere anytime soon do you?”

“No...” Dave says, and he swallows roughly. The look Mike is giving him is full of promise and he can’t believe that this is actually going to happen. He’s not inexperienced or shy in bed, but there’s something about being with someone who knew him _before_ which makes him feel inexplicably like a teenager all over again. It’s not a pleasant feeling and he forces it down, bringing up instead the knowledge that he isn’t that person anymore and hasn’t been in a long time.

Mike kisses him, and he lets his eyes close, focus on the scrape of their stubble, lips a bit dry from sleep and the slightly acrid morning breath as it flows warm and moist over the skin on his neck. He lets his fingers slide down the skin of Mike’s back, savoring the smoothness under the rough pads of his fingers. Mike is only wearing his underwear, having shamelessly shucked all his other clothes before sliding into the bed last night, giving a throw away comment about dressing rooms back stage to Dave’s stunned look. He’s glad now that there’s nothing stopping him exploring although he resists the temptation to slip his fingers under the band straight away.

They make out, and it feels luxurious with how slow they seem to be moving, they’re on the same page and want to learn everything about one another. He kisses a trail down Mike’s stomach, tastes stale sweat as he licks over a scar he assumes is from appendicitis. Noses softly at the hardening erection in Mike’s underwear before moving down toned thighs, muscles flexing under his touch. He enjoys the digging in of blunt nails on his back, in his hair as Mike moans and pulls Dave back up for more kisses. He lets his own erection press against Mike’s thigh as he lets his body press down, sliding them together.

“Fuck. As much as I don’t want to stop how about we have a shower. Once I’ve washed off the layer of sweat from dancing we can go about creating a new layer _properly_ hmm?”

He can’t think of any reason why not so he lets Mike lead him to his own bathroom, which he finds a little amusing but much less so when Mike drops his underwear, the heat in his eyes urging Dave to do the same. He’s had the luxury of sleeping in his sleeping pants, something he learnt early on to wear when living above a business he might get called down to at any time during the night. He knows it hides _nothing_ when he has an erection. Like now. Mike seems to be a highly appreciative audience though, sliding his hands under the elastic and over his ass, giving his butt cheeks a promising squeeze as Dave reaches past to turn the shower on.

“So, what do you like to do? I don’t mind…” Mike says

“Anything that feels good. For both of us.”

“Don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“No, don’t think it is…” he agrees quietly. “You want… a toothbrush?” He asks, feeling decidedly awkward but he wants to offer because he kind of wants to brush his teeth without seeming rude. It just feels incredibly domestic at the same time, although Mike Chang standing stark naked in his bathroom and nodding is anything _but_ domestic.

“Yeah, thanks. Thought you were going to ask something else,” Mike winks.

He snorts and passes him a new toothbrush and they stand there, the steam of the shower gathering around them as they brush. Mike softly rubs his body against Dave’s, his spare hand exploring Dave’s chest and Dave huffs in amusement, meeting Mike’s amused eyes in the mirror and his awkwardness completely fades away.

“You know,” Mike says after spitting, “your chest is going to be the death of me.”

He glances down and he really doesn’t see anything special about his chest, never has, but Mike is running his hands over him reverently, starting at his collar bone, over the swell of his pecs and through the hair covering his stomach, tugging ever so slightly before starting back at the top, toothbrush discarded in the sink. He seems to have totally forgotten about brushing. Which is okay. He lets his own brush skitter to the side of the sink and reinitiates a kiss, their mouths cold and minty this time and he moves them toward the shower, shoving the curtain aside.

The water feels good, it always does although he’s rarely showered with anyone. He watches as Mike lathers soap and figures there’s actually going to be an element of getting clean involved. Mike starts with his chest and he can’t help but be a little amused at his apparent fascination with it.

“You weren’t joking huh?”

“Hmm?”

“You like the…” he’s not sure how to finish the sentence, too used to self-depreciating humor so just gestures at his body.

“Yeah, I really do. Most of the guys I’ve been with have been dancers. So… you know, mainly waxed or shaved. First time I thought it was the novelty factor, but nope… I just really like it. The way it feels under my fingers. Your hair here feels silky,” Mike says, running his fingers down his now wet chest. “Here, it’s coarser and springy… curly too.” Mike grins, cupping his balls and squeezing gently.

“Oh…” he hadn’t thought it was his _hair_. He thought maybe it was his size, because Mike wouldn’t be the first guy to get off on that, although he knows it’s definitely not a turn off for the other man.

“That okay?”

“Yeah, of course…” Like he’s going to say _no_.

“Good,” Mike says, pressing in against him and kissing him again. He lets himself relax into it, just simply enjoys the press of lips and slide of tongue against his own. He kisses back, not in a rush at all. He smiles every time Mike’s finger caress his stomach before travelling back up to his neck, fingers occasionally flicking his nipple and he makes sure to leave enough room between them so Mike can have his fun. Not that he’s not enjoying it as well. He grips both their erections in his fist, moving slowly in the enclosed space, glad that it’s not a tiny shower, although with two fully grown men in it he wouldn’t describe it as spacious.

He continues to enjoy Mike’s fingers and mouth on his chest and stomach, although with his hand wrapped around their cocks Mike seems quite content to focus on his upper chest, making little sucking bites in a random pattern all over, nails scraping over his nipples and making him jolt forward. They continue making out, and he doesn’t know how Mike is feeling but his own cock is getting harder and harder in his hand; the combination of Mike’s hands and mouth on him and the sensation of Mike’s cock pressed tightly in his fist against his own.

“Can I… I want to blow you.” It started off as a question, but Mike’s firm decision has him nodding and pushing himself back against the shower wall to give him more room. He watches as Mike sinks to his knees, hands still reaching up to touch his chest and stomach, fingers sometimes twirling the longer hair at his belly button and he lets himself smile and enjoy the sensation now that he knows Mike is probably getting off on it just as much as he is.

When Mike finally sucks the head of his cock into his mouth he lets himself lean back and rest against the shower wall, focuses on the warm tight suction around his cock. Shivers of sensation run over his body, all his nerve endings becoming a little more sensitive and he groans. He feels a swipe of tongue and hears Mike groan and fuck he hopes he’s enjoying giving as much as Dave is enjoying receiving. He’ll return the favor as soon as he can… which might not actually be that long.

Mike is clearly dedicated, seems intent on making him come and _fuck_ , he’s totally okay with that. Mike has one hand on Dave’s chest, fingers clenching and releasing in the hair over his breast bone, other hand moving on Dave’s cock, the pressure in complete tandem with his mouth. When he glances down he gets occasional glances of Mike’s cock, fully erect between his legs and thrusting at empty air. It’s while he’s looking down that he watches Mike pull back, letting his mouth fill with warm water from the shower before sucking him down again. He’d thought Mike’s mouth was hot, but now it’s even hotter, tighter and an entirely new sensation. He groans again, head falling back and thrusts his hips forward, wanting more of it and he lets his knees sag slightly, wanting to give Mike as much room as possible in the cramped space.

He feels the brush of a finger over his hole and forces himself to look down again. Mike’s lips are swollen, and as he watches Mike’s tongue darts out to lap at the head of his cock, eyes wide with _something_ as he runs a finger between his ass cheeks again. _Oh_. He widens his legs a bit further and lets out a quiet ‘ _fuck yes_ ’. He glances down again and Mike is grinning, his hand still stroking Dave’s cock, although it’s slightly lazier now.

“Lube?”

“Uh…” he swallows and then gestures vaguely. “Bathroom cabinet.”

“That wasn’t very well prepared,” Mike says, moving to his full standing height with grace and fluidity that shouldn’t be fucking possible in a shower stall.

“Sue me. I wasn’t a boy scout,” he gasps as Mike gives his cock a strong tight stroke and his hands scramble to return the favor but Mike is turning and twisting, a cheeky look thrown over his shoulder before it’s followed by a belly laugh. He watches as Mike drips water everywhere as he rifles through his cupboard before turning back, bottle clasped in his hand.

“Pump bottle. How very practical.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

He watches as Mike lowers himself to his knees again, and he runs his fingers through his hair, wet and slick; his eyes slipping closed again as Mike’s mouth closes around his cock again. Dave has received a fair number of blowjobs, knows what he likes, and he has no idea how Mike seems to know as well. The hand cupping and squeezing his balls gently before they’re licked and sucked equally gently, not teasing but with serious long-term intent of building pleasure. He likes it when his partner pays attention to every part, not just his cock, and he lets out a quiet groan of appreciation.

“You’re… you’re really good at that.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Mike replies and Dave cracks his eyes open to look down to find him grinning up at him, eyes alight with desire and humor.

He feels Mike’s thumb run over his perineum and his legs shake a little. Mike’s mouth is moving from his balls back to the head of his cock, one hand clasped tight around cock, not jerking him off properly, but holding him tight and giving enough sensation to keep him hard and leaking. He doesn’t notice the hand disappearing, but the coolness of the lube along his crack has him gasping in anticipation.

He feels the increased pressure at his hole and focuses on relaxing, letting out a long breath as Mike pushes one finger inside. The initial sensation is always a mix of a little discomfit overlain with a heavy dose of wanting more. Mike knows what he is doing, other hand speeding up on his cock, mouth sucking harder and Dave tries to hold back, doesn’t want to come yet. Mike seems to know somehow, his hand grasping tighter, faster, mouth hot and tight, finger moving inside him and the pad of his thumb massaging his perineum and there’s too many sensations all focused in one area.

He reaches for Mike’s shoulder, fingers digging in and he’s not sure if he wants to push him away or fuck his mouth, his breath coming is loud gasps and he knows he gets out a broken _so close, fuck_ which only seems to encourage Mike further. His orgasm ripples through him, an all-over body shudder as all his attention and sensations are suddenly centered on the pleasure of coming after the prolonged buildup. His knees buckle a little more and he reaches for Mike, wants to kiss him and gets his hands on him. Hopes he hasn’t come yet, wants to return the favor except… Dave knows what he wants to do, which is an act arguably more intimate than sex, but he _really_ wants to rim Mike. 

“Can I rim you?”

“Oh god. You never have to ask me that ever again. The answer is yes. It will always be yes. _Fuck_ …”

He grins and gives Mike an open mouthed kiss, letting his tongue explore Mike’s mouth actively and hoping to give Mike a taste of what his plans are for his ass. He can taste himself of course, drags his chin over Mike’s clean shaven face and doesn’t feel the slight pull of any facial hair. Mike is moaning and Dave grins into his neck, because he’s never had guys get off on his hair before quite this much. Sure his beard has been appreciated before, but it’s never made a guy moan quite the way Mike is.

“Think about it on your ass…” Dave whispers into his ear and he huffs in amazement at the almost sob the Mike lets out. “Okay, come on… I want you spread out on my bed.”

“Fuck yes…”

He watches in amusement as Mike gives himself a thorough clean, the water almost barely lukewarm when they get out. HIs eyes never leave Dave’s and then he’s passing Mike a towel and they’re kissing and drying each other and shuffling towards his bed and he feels light and playful in a way that he hasn’t for a while. Watches in appreciation as Mike lies down and he rubs Mike’s back, admires the play of muscles and the golden hue of his skin in the half-light of his bedroom before running his fingers up and down his spine until Mike’s ass wiggles impatiently, knees pulling up and legs spreading in invitation.

“Someone mentioned a rimjob…”

He snorts and smacks a playful slap on his ass cheek, the responding muffled moan and pinking skin has him swallowing roughly. He moves so he’s between Mike’s knees, taking care to not let his weight actually rest on Mike, although he suspects Mike is a lot stronger than he looks (and he _looks_ strong). His places his hands on Mike’s lower back and ass cheeks, rubbing and stroking, his tongue flicking into the dimples in Mike’s lower back. He moves so that he’s kneeling between Mike’s knees and he’s glad he’s come already, can take his time without the complete fog of his own arousal.

He massages the cheeks for a few more seconds before parting them to reveal Mike’s hole and Dave feels a surge of want go through him. He swipes over it with his tongue and Mike moans, wiggles back towards him and he lays his cheek against Mike’s ass, rubbing his beard against the soft skin gently; allowing saliva to pool in his mouth. Mike seems to be rubbing his ass against Dave’s face and he rubs his stubble a bit firmer, pulling back a little to admire the raising pink tint in Mike’s skin.

He goes back to swiping his tongue over Mike’s hole, letting his chin scrape exposed skin. He makes each pass of his tongue a bit slower, a bit firmer, until it’s a slick slide of tongue down the crack with very little friction. Mike pushes his ass against his tongue with a muttered ‘ _fucking hell_ ’ and he can’t help the grin. Feeling encouraged he keeps licking, broad swipes of his tongue against the hot sensitive flesh around Mike’s hole, repeating it until he feels Mike almost start thrashing. That’s when he decides to focus solely on the hole. He runs his tongue in an ever-decreasing spiral before pressing. Mike is pushing back, repeating a mantra that Dave can hear includes his name and that’s all he cares about right now.

He continues to work his tongue, maintaining the circular motion as much as possible and allowing his spit to simply flow from his mouth into and onto Mike. As soon as Mike relaxes he’s suddenly got extra space for movement of his tongue, and he makes good use of it, working deeper and allowing the broader part of his tongue continue to work Mike open, getting his thumb in there as well to rub and pull at the rim of muscle. He can hear more clearly now what Mike is saying, although it still doesn’t make a lot of sense, but he’s clearly enjoying it.

“Lie back…”

“Uh, what?”

Then he’s being manhandled, Mike pushing him away and down and Dave is confused.

“I want to see you… lie back, lie back…”

“Oh, I, uh…”

He doesn’t get out much more than that, and he wants Mike to ride him, that would be fucking hot and he’s not been with a guy capable of that in a while but he’s also not really hard enough yet, he only came twenty minutes ago. Except Mike’s ass is in his face, his mouth closing around Dave’s cock again and _oh shit_. He pulls his ass cheeks apart and puts his mouth and tongue back to work, not really believing that he’s getting hard again, but it definitely feels like it.

“Fuck yes…” Mike says, and Dave groans, hips thrusting up a little chasing the heat of Mike’s mouth even though he doesn’t think he will come again.

He can reach Mike’s cock, but it’s awkward as fuck with the angle, and Mike’s moaning seems to come more from the slight drag of his cock over Dave’s chest than anything else and he instead goes back to holding his cheeks apart, giving him better access to eating him out with sheer determination, holding Mike’s hips still. He keeps working his lips and tongue, his jaw starting to ache but it’s a good ache, like when his face hurts from smiling too much.

Then Mike is gasping, unable to keep up the blowjob he’s trying to give Dave, his fingers digging into the muscles of Dave’s thighs and he knows he’s going to have an interesting arrangement of bruises later. He doesn’t stop the sucking and licking attention he’s giving to Mike’s ass, his fingers likely leaving marks too. Then Mike is kneeling up a little, his weight shifting ever so slightly and Dave sees his hand go to his cock and he can feel the hard sharp jerks of his hand, can feel the clench of Mike’s leg muscles as he comes, feels the hot splash of come on his torso and he slows his mouth and tongue. Instead starts placing kisses, softer and gentler. Mike’s ass is pink with beard burn and he feels a sense of satisfaction at the sight.

Mike is shifting again, soft kisses placed on Dave’s softening cock and Dave lets him go, glad he’s not fixated on Dave coming again because he really doesn’t need to. His hands feel a little empty and cold after holding Mike’s ass for such a long time, but he’s filled with the warm satisfaction of really good sex. He watches as Mike licks his stomach and chest all over, licking through his hair and at every streak of come on his body and Dave just watches, quietly bemused, because apparently Mike hadn’t been joking when he said that body hair did it for him.

He finally convinces Mike that a shower isn’t a bad idea and this time it actually serves the sole purpose of getting clean, although again Mike seems to enjoy lathering up his chest and he just lets him. They agree to a short nap and fall asleep with their fingers entwined and Dave hasn’t felt this content in a long time. He wakes over an hour later, stomach rumbling because they’ve skipped breakfast and now it’s close to lunch he guesses. Mike is watching him with a fondness that makes his stomach do a little flip and he suddenly feels uncertain.

“Uh, I was meaning to ask this last night, but I forgot. You’re… single right?” Dave asks, because he has to know. The look Mike gives him is undecipherable and he swallows, suddenly nervous. Then Mike’s pushing him back, legs straddling his thighs and Mike’s hands are on either side of his head.

“You… you’re going to tell me one day who fucked you over,” he pauses, “but _yes_ , I am single, for a given value of single, because I _like_ you. I want to get to know you better and if anyone else asks I want to tell them that I am _not_ single. That I’m with you. Does… does that work for you?”

He feels something unclench inside him, can’t believe that less than 24-hours ago Mike hadn’t walked back into his life.

“Yeah. Yeah that works for me.”


End file.
